Rose, the fighter
by saxaphonegirl
Summary: i was reading a story one day about something like this and i wanted to know what was going to happen so i wrote this it's about Rose running away and then she has to come back to the academy and she's thrown back into her old life after so many years.
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I didn't update my other story yesterday because I was writing this instead. This is still Dimitri and Rose just in a different situation. So I hope that you like it. And if I have a story where Dimitri leaves Rose it will always be for Tasha don't ask why because I hate her but that's just how it is.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

Dimitri had left me for Tasha. I was upset and Lissa could feel it through the bond but wasn't worried enough to come over.

I was blocking her out of my head because I was packing so that I could leave the academy. Everyone was expecting me to be the best guardian this world had ever seen. Everyone expected something of me and I couldn't satisfy everyone. I was 18 now I could do what I want, and what I want is to be free of my past. I don't want to protect some royal mori and not be able to lead my life the way I want to.

I left in the middle of the 'night' which was now day for me because I don't want to live on a mori schedule because I'm not a mori. Dame it I wanted a tan and I was going to get one!

When I reached to gates to my freedom and handed the guardian my papers he looked at me shocked and he also looked sad. I knew him his name was Erick I had actually been pretty good friends with him.

"Rose, you're leaving? I thought you wanted to be a guardian? I guess it's your life and you have a right to live it." as I was walking away I heard him say,

"I thought you would do great things and make it far."

"Doesn't everyone?" I laughed to myself and kept walking.

I didn't know where I was going. I had taken at set of keys to a small two door car that belonged to the academy. My plan was to just keep driving till I got sleepy or ran out of gas. I wanted to get as far away as I could.

I finally found a little motel that caught my eye. I paid for one night because I wasn't sure if I wanted to stay here or not. I was still getting use to my new sleeping schedule so I was trying to take it two hours at a time so I was still awake and it was dark outside.

I was getting hungry and there was a McDonalds across the street. I had took all of my money out of my account and since Lissa always paid for all of my stuff when we went shopping I had a lot, it was enough to support me for a few years without a job.

I was about halfway across the parking lot when the nausea hit me. I took out the stake I had stolen from the school. I didn't see them but I knew they were close. I look in the direction of a big red hummer and saw them.

I ran towards them and staked one right away. The rest had caught up and were fighting. I was to distracted to count how many there were but it was a lot. One was coming at me from my left side. I turned a quick half step and my stake hit him in the stomach. That hurt him enough that he doubled over so I lifted my steak over my head and brought in down quickly and I felt it slide right into his heart. I pulled it out and looked at what was still left. Three were trying to corner me against the car so I turned to the side and ran a quick step and I was by the trunk. The one in the middle threw his arm out trying to break my dominant arm but I ducked and stuck my leg out for a kick with my foot sideways.

I kicked his leg and hooked my foot around the back of it and brought him down. His arm was up in the air trying to grab something so that he wouldn't fall and a staked his armpit hoping that it would hit his heart. He fell to the ground and I put my steak through his chest for good measure. The rest didn't put up much of a fight and a had all but one staked. When I walked up to the last one she wasn't talking or trying to attack me.

"I want you to kill me I wont put up a fight." I had never heard a strigoi say something like that but I didn't think twice about it and I pushed my steak through her chest hitting her heart. Before she fell I head her say thank you.

After I made sure that there were anymore I stopped and counted all of the bodies. There was 11 bodies laying there. I still wanted to get the tattoos because they were a part of me and who I was. I still wanted to honor my heritage. I realized that I would have to bail before someone saw all of these bodies in front of my door.

I hadn't unpacked anything because I was prepared for stuff like leaving in the matter of seconds. It threw my bag in the back seat and got in the car. I was still hungry so I went to the drive threw of McDonalds.

I stopped at the second tattoo shop I saw. I had learned about the different levels of the molinja marks at the academy. There was" the molinja which was for one killing, the advanced molinja which was for ten killings, the super molinja which was for fifty killing and the last one I couldn't pronounce but it was spelt egniamolonja so I just called it the epic molinja it was for 100 killings. No one in history had ever gotten one though.

I told the tattooist to make one more mark on my neck that looked like the other's and then I drew out the advanced molinja and told him to put one of those.

**So let me know what you guys think about it. If you have any ideas you want to share feel free to. I will updated my other story soon I just wanted to write this first.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so thanks for the reviews so far. I wont be updating as much soon because school starts on the 7th**** but, I'll try to get as many chapters up as possible.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

After I left the tattoo place I got in the car and started driving. I was getting tired again, I was starting to get use to having a human schedule even though I had only been two days. I found another little motel and stayed there. I asked the woman at the front desk where I was. I was Arizona. I figured that tomorrow I would start heading east. I don't know why but that's where I wanted to go.

I had made it through most of the human day but not all so it was still dark out. I decided that I wouldn't go outside this time.

**Lissa p.o.v.**

Rose wasn't at breakfast and I just figured that she was staying in her room all day. I thought I would just leave her alone for now I would go and see her after classes.

After my last class was over I went up to Rose's room. She wasn't answering her door so I took out the key she had given to me. When I opened her door I didn't see Rose or any of her stuff. I started panicking.

I ran across campus as fast as I could. I found Christian and everyone else in the library sitting down studying."

"CHRISTIAN!" the librarian looked right at me and shushed me for yelling. I had tears running down my face.

"Lis! What's wrong?"

"It's Rose. She left." then I broke down sobbing in his arms. He just sat there and held me while Eddie and Mason went to go figure out where Rose was.

I had stopped crying and we had gotten kicked out of the library so we were sitting against a wall waiting for Eddie and Mason.

"Lis, she left nobody knows where she went she left last night. I'm sorry." I started crying again. How could she leave without even saying goodbye?

When I stopped crying again a plan came to me. I had enough money. I was going to send out a group of guardians to look for her. I didn't care how long it took. And I was also going to call Dimitri. He needed to know what he had done.

I was calling his number I was hoping that he hadn't changed it. Luck was on my side when he answered.

"Dimitri."

"I'm going to kill you Dimitri how could you do that to her!" I wasn't going to spend time beating around the bush.

"Princess? I'm sorry I didn't mean to Tasha…"

"Don't give me excuses! You hurt her and now you have hurt me!"

"Could I please talk to her I need to let her know what happened."

"Well you cant talk to her now you bastard. She left last night and didn't tell anyone where she was going." with that I hung up I hoped he felt like shit for what he had done to Rose and now me.

**Dimitri p.o.v.**

How could I hurt my Roza that way. It was bad enough that she left. I wanted to kill myself for what I did to her.

Tasha was in the shower and I was cleaning the house, I couldn't stand a mess. I was putting away her clothes and a little book fell out of her pocket, it was her diary. I knew it was wrong to snoop but I did anyway. I put it in my pocket to read later.

I was in my room Tasha had wanted to share one but I had refused. I opened the book and started to read I flipped through some of the stuff that I didn't care about but when I got to where I had left to go be her guardian I wanted to hurt her.

**in the diary**

**Aug. 16**

_I cant believe I'm getting everything I want I have tricked Dimitri into becoming my guardian. He didn't want to at first because he wanted to stay with that blood whore Rose, so I use a little of my compulsion on him. What really has me surprised is that nobody has figured out that I used compulsion._

**Aug. 18**

_Dimitri refuses to share a room or bed with me but I'm going to use my compulsion on him again so that he will want to. Then once he gets in the bed I will use it one him again so that he will have sex with me and then I will get pregnant and he will never be able to leave no matter how much he wants to because he would never leave one of his children._

What! She had used compulsion on me! I cant believe her I though Tasha was better than that. The worst part was she was going to make me get her pregnant I didn't want children with her.

I took the book in my hand and went to knock on Tasha's bedroom door.

"Well I knew you would change you mind about sharing a bed." she had a smile on her face like she had won.

"What is this Tasha?" I held up the book and the smile left her face. She looked like a little child that had been caught with her hand in the cookie jar.

"Well, umm…that would be my diary. Why? Umm…..did you happen to read that?"

"Yes Tasha I did read it. I cant believe you why would you use compulsion on me to make me leave you know how much I love Roza. I though you were better that this. I'll be leaving, now, and I will turn you in for using compulsion."

"But Dimitri I love you, that little skank will never love you like I do, stay here with me!" I whipped around and gave her a death glare.

"Roza is not a skank and if you ever call her that again I will hurt you and I will never stay here with you." She let out a scream acting like a teenage girl that wasn't getting her way. She stomped her feet and turn to go back in her room.

I was back at the academy and I had explain to everyone what had happened with Tasha. They all forgave me but Rose was still missing. Well I was going to stay here till she came back I would be with her again and when she did come back I would be waiting. I was reminding myself of that song by the Script the man who cant be moved.

**So what did you guys think. And what do you think should happen to Rose? Review and let me know!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews guys after this chapter though I'll probably only be updating once a week because school starts on Tuesday. This goes for my other story too.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

I had dyed my hair a natural red color and I had about three inches cut of. I also got some green contacts and a pair of glasses with fake lenses. I looked in the mirror and I could barley recognize myself so if anyone was looking for me I would know before they knew who I really was. The best part was I was still sexy as hell.

I was now somewhere in eastern Texas. I had encountered 16 strigoi from Arizona to here. I was getting tired again and I had gone back to having a mori schedule because of all of the strigoi lurking around.

I was stopping at a mori bar, I wasn't really sure why but, I did anyway. I had on my full disguise so that nobody would know who I was and I had left my hair down to cover my neck. I got a vodka and then the guy behind the bar struck up a conversation with me.

"So, have you heard of the strigoi killer? She's killed 27 strigoi in less than a week, most guardians don't even get that many in a lifetime."

"Yeah I guess you could say I've heard of her." I knew he was talking about me because the last group of strigoi I encountered there had been other guardians. I had on my disguise at the time and when the fight was over I ran off before they could talk to me.

"That girl is going to turn into a legend at the pace she's going. You know she has red hair a lot like your's but, I think hers is shorter."

"Yeah I guess." I finished my drink and said bye to the mori guy and got the hell out of there. I hope he hadn't connected any dots. I needed to start being more careful.

I was in South Carolina now. I hadn't stopped at anymore motels along the way so I was just sleeping in the car. The drive had taken about four days and I was going on all of the back roads. I figured If I'm going to be know as the strigoi killer I could go ahead and hunt them. Between where I was and where I had been in Texas was about 900 miles. With those 900 miles and the fact that I was hunting the strigoi I had killed 86 strigoi. So now my grand total was 121 because I had 8 when I left the academy (**I though she should have a few extra**) I had gotten all of the tattoo's and they now traveled down to the small of my back. I wish I could have gotten an epic molinja but I hadn't killed them all at once.

I didn't want to stay at anymore motels and I was tired of sleeping in the car and I was starting to get sore from purposely hunting out the strigoi because they were everywhere and I couldn't get a break. After sitting in my car on the side of the road I made a very hard decision. I couldn't go back to the academy because that would bring back to many memories but, I had never been to court with Dimitri and so it didn't have any bad memories for me.

I was going to go live at court. If anybody came looking for me I could request for a vacation. I could do that I wouldn't be to bad it would be anew start for me, and I wouldn't have to watch me back every second of the day.

I figured it wouldn't hurt to take the back roads to the court in Pennsylvania and get the strigoi hanging around.

I stopped at a tattoo shop about a mile away from court. I had killed 32 more strigoi. So that now made my grand total 153 and my tattoo's now covered my entire back. I also stopped at a party store and got a long brown wig. I put on the wig and tossed my contacts and glasses, I didn't want anyone knowing I was the killer till I talked to the queen and got settled in.

The guy at the gate let me through after I proved I was a guardian and that I was actually Rose Hathaway. He had heard of me and said he was happy to have me in the court. I guess I would now have the reputation of Rose Hathaway and the strigoi killer.

I went straight to the main building and it was my lucky day the queen had an opening in her schedule. I walked into her office.

"Well hello Rose isn't it nice to see you again." I bowed to show my respect and sat down in the chair across from her desk.

"So Rose, what would you like to talk to me about today." I really didn't like her but at least she was being nice to me and not all bitchy.

"I would like to get a job and live here at court." I saw the shock on her face and then something else couldn't pinpoint.

"What about guarding Lissa? isn't she you best friend and bond mate? What was I going to tell her now?

"Well some problems arose and I no longer wish to be her future guardian." I was really hoping she wouldn't sent me back to the academy.

"Well I see no problem with that but why should I give you a position here at court? After all you did run away yet again from the academy." so she had heard. She was starting to get all bitchy again. I pulled of my wig and put my contacts and glasses on my face. She was obviously shocked. Probably because I now matched the exact description of the killer. I then stood up and turned around and lifted my shirt.

"I got the tattoo's as a killed each group. Could I please have a job here. I really don't want to go back to the academy and I don't have anywhere else to go." I had pulled my shirt back down and I was kneeling at her desk. Since when did I beg? I guess I didn't really realize how much I wanted this.

"You're the killer? That means that you have killed over 150 strigoi."

"Actually it's 153 to be exact. So can I have the job of what?" she was still sitting there shocked with her mouth hanging open. She composed herself.

"Yes, you may have a job and live here. But Rose, I would also like to arrange a ceremony for you."

"Thank you so much. And could the ceremony wait until tomorrow?" she nodded her head and gave me a key to my new apartment.

"Oh and one more thing, could you please not tell Lis or anyone at the academy that I'm here? I would really appreciate it." She nodded a quick yes and shooed me out of her office because apparently she had a meeting to go to. She didn't give me time to grab my wig but I still had my other bags with me. I went into the bathroom and changed into a shirt with no back. If I was going to have to walk around looking as the killer I was going to show off my tattoo's.

**So what do you guys think. Is anyone else from court going to tell anyone at the academy. And after graduation isn't Lissa suppose to start training to be the next queen at the court? What's going to happen? I don't really know why I'm asking you because it's my story but if you want to comment on any of the questions feel free.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry that its been so long since I last updated. I was getting settled in at school but now that that's all over I'm going to update more. Its not going to be like everyday but I think once a week will work. If there's a specific day that works for you guys let me know it just cant be Tuesday-Thursday. Any other day works. I really hate the new band teacher but, so far my favorite class is bio. And my favorite teacher is Lloyd for world history 1. Oh and by the way in any story that I have written or will write mason will always be alive.**

**Rose p.o.v.**

I had my hair up in a loose but still sexy as hell bun with my backless shirt on. I put on my sunglasses and walked out the door.

I walked through the park and past a bunch of little shops so that I could get to my apartment. It was on the other side of court near the gym. I could feel all eyes focus on my back and a loud whisper soon started.

"Are you the strigoi killer?" It was a little boy that was about four that asked me this. I got down to his height so that I wouldn't be so intimidating to him.

"Yeah, I am. And what's your name little guy?" he was pretty cute. Everyone that was around had slowed down to listen when he asked me if I was the killer, after I said yes I heard a round of gasps.

"My name is Cory. What's your name? he looked quite shy while he was talking like he thought that I would freak out over his questions and walk away. No one knew that Rose Hathaway was the killer but I didn't have any other name to tell him. Once people knew that I was the killer it would be all over it would never stay out of the academy, well there went my master plan.

"Well Cory, my name is Rose Hathaway." His mouth fell open along with little crowd that had formed around me. I saw a few people take out there phones. Some were texting and others were calling people. I got up from the little boy saying bye. I walked slowly listening to the people that were talking on their phones. Every conversation was about Rose Hathaway the strigoi killer. I wouldn't be able to stay here, I would go to the ceremony tomorrow and leave right after it. Good thing I hadn't unpacked yet.

I found my apartment and opened the door. It wasn't anything special but it would do for one night. I took a shower, set my clock and got in bed. I fell asleep not to long after. I had learned how to block Adrian out of my dreams when I ran away so I didn't have any trouble from him but I did have trouble with someone else.

"Hi Rose. I see you have made it back to court, this is a good thing, you should not leave anytime soon. You will be coming across new powers soon and it will be better for you are at court."

"Who the hell are you? What powers?" I was so confused. Who was this woman and what powers was I going get.

"You know who I am Rose, I am Anna." wow that was awesome that she was coming into my dreams.

"What powers am I going to get can you tell me?"

"I'm afraid I can not tell you but you shouldn't leave court yet it wont be safe for you or you health while you're learning to use your powers." she gave me a last smile and left I woke up and my clock was beeping. Yea it was time for my ceremony.

The ceremony wasn't long, I didn't even get to talk I sat in a chair near the back of the stage while the queen talked and the people in the audience took pictures of me. The queen made me stand up and turn around so they could all take pictures of that too.

It has been one month since the ceremony and Lis had been trying to open up the bond. I had been going to the gym and I could see a few of those powers that Anna was talking about starting to show up. My muscles were getting bigger but, not like a disgusting bulky big, and I was faster and more flexible. I could bend in ways that would normally break and normal person's bones but mine just bent with the movements of my skin. My eye sight, hearing and sense of smell had all strengthened. The only thing that hadn't changed was my height I was still a 5'3'' Rose Hathaway. My memory was also perfect now. I could recall the smallest details about something as fast as I could figure out what two plus two is. Anna had come to me in another dream and helped me figure out my last power because I wouldn't have figured it out on my own. I could now speak any language in the world fluently I could also write in any language. I didn't know this because I had no reason to be involved with another language.

I had been acting like a baby when I ran away it was time to face my problems head on. I dropped all of my walls so that I could talk with Lissa. She wanted me to come back to the academy and be her guardian. I needed to face my problems instead of running away. I was going to go back to the academy. I told the queen I was leaving to go back to the academy and she didn't have a problem except for the fact that I wanted to drive. I got her to agree with that and I left an hour later.

I had become quite the celebrity of the mori world everyone wanted me as a guardian but I had said no to them all. I only wanted to guard Lissa.

I was pulling into a empty parking apace in front of the academy. Well this should go over well I thought to my self. The trip from court to here had taken me a week because I was going slow because I wasn't sure I was ready for this but I had no choice now. I also got 33 more molinja marks added on the one week trip, it brought the total to 186.

I walked up to the gate I had let Lis know through the bond that I was here so when I got to the gate practically the entire school was standing there. I walked up to Lis and gave her a hug and whispered in her ear that I was sorry for running.

**so what did you guys think. What should happen to Rose? And I'm not going to update my other story yet because I have writers block for that story so if you have read that one too if you have any ideas for it let me know as well as for this story. Review please.**


End file.
